


That Makes Seven

by GuiltyKissed



Category: 7th Stand User, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst, One Shot, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyKissed/pseuds/GuiltyKissed
Summary: Even the ugliest secrets are revealed eventually, even if it isn't instantaneous.





	That Makes Seven

A cry of desperation filled the nocturnal streets of Cairo, followed by the senseless ravings of a despair-stricken mother trying to rekindle the joy she had once lost. An event that plagued her mind constantly; the sole reason why she went through all of this trouble. And for what?

To be stopped by a mere child. It would've been chuckle-worthy if it wasn't so pitiful.

And there she was, standing over the vampire's body with a mangled scowl painting her expression. Her school uniform was ripped to the utmost degree, pieces of torn fleece hung and danced gently in the cold, nightly breeze. Thankfully enough, her Stand was able to keep the actual injuries at bay for most of the struggle, save for a couple of internal wounds she suffered during the last few scuffles with DIO and his minions. There were a few periods of dull throbbing that plague her every step, but she'll be fine once she receives proper medical attention.

"Wes. . .Oh. . .Wes. . ." Vins choked out through the pool of sickly red that welled up inside her throat. Her body was breaking apart even faster than before, perhaps it's because Isaji had put up more of a fight than last time. A sudden rush of determination, perhaps? But she  _ wouldn't _ know that,  _ nobody _ would've known.

Right as Isaji was going to take her leave and put an end to yet another chapter in this exhilarating tale. . .

Vins said something beyond the script that had been unintentionally burned into her soul. A small deviation; like the smallest tweak in a painting that only the artist himself could acknowledge.

". . . **How** . . . **many** . . ?"

The young girl froze in her tracks, beads of cold sweat starting to drip down the bruises on both sides of her head. "What?" The questioned slipped out in a barely audible whisper, racked with a feeling she'd long since discarded.

Uncertainty.

Her reaction was only met with the vampire's quick demise, exploding into a bloody pile before consequently fading into the dark of Cairo in the blink of an eye. The short teen couldn't help but stare at the pool of dried blood that had been left behind, her eyes seemed vacant almost hazy. She could've meant any number of things; even if, by the off chance she was referring to the other Observer's continuous escapes throughout this part of the universe, how could she had known of them in the first place? It surely wasn't Hanoi Rocks' doing, its ability was applicable only to the user herself. And it couldn't have been her fault either, she's been able to keep this charade up for six loops now. Every smile, every titular catchphrase, hell, even everything that had been required of her up to this very point; if she had a bit more of an ego, she'd not-so affectionately refer to herself as World's Greatest Actress.

"Hey--"

How long had she known? When had she become self-aware? Had she told anybody else?

Her chest was tightening, clamping down painfully onto her already fractured ribs. Her breathing grew more and more sporadic, taking in less air as the seconds went by. This wasn't the first time she's had one of these, but damn right she wasn't getting used to them any time soon.

"Isaji--"

What were the chances of her friends developing the same kind of self-awareness? Was such a feat even possible without carrying the role of an Observer? God, the alarming questions and scenarios that one little phrase brought into her mind were beginning to make her head spin. To think something so insignificant could turn her into an unstable, anxiety ridden mess in so little time.

"Hey, kid!" The familiar voice finally spoke up, just nearly breaking through the static that was clogging her own thoughts. The dark-haired girl blinked for a small moment, as if she was still processing something. Isaji hastily ushered an uneasy smile, speaking in a strained voice that just barely shot above the now howling wind. "Did you say something, Steel?" Clearing her throat, she made the attempt not to sound like an antisocial hermit going outside of their house for the first time in ten years.

"No, you were just standing there. . .staring at nothing for a solid minute. Is something on your mind?" The static-ridden voice spoke in a calm manner, almost putting the girl's fears at ease. Letting out a weak sigh, Isaji pulled at the strap that held the device up, moving it up so she could get a better glance at the scratched metal encasing the machine. It was almost time for Steel's departure. Trying to explain everything she'd gone through, every death she failed to prevent. . .for what? To be brought right back onto square one?

" **It's nothing** ."

 

It's better to let her future self shoulder that burden.

 


End file.
